between_the_worlds_and_keybladesfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Lingling
Charlotte Lingling (シャーロット・リンリン, Shārotto Rinrin) more widely known as "Big Mam" (ビッグ・マム, Biggu Mamu), is a fictional character and antagonist from the One Piece series. She is the captain of the Big Mam Pirates and the only female member of the Four Emperors. She is the matriarch of the Charlotte Family, which makes up the infrastructure of her crew, including herself and her dozens of children. She also rules over Totto Land as its queen, seeking to form it into a utopia where all the world's races can live together in peace without experiencing discrimination or segregation. She was the last Emperor to be named; her epithet was first mentioned just after the Battle of Navyford by Eustass Kid and her real name by Pappug on Merman Island. Due to her actions and intentions, she is the main antagonist of the Whole Cake Island Arc and one of the central antagonists of the Four Emperors Saga. Her bounty is at least 500,000,000 berries. "Bring me sweets! If you do, I'll make a promise with you! A promise of peace! And of a dream country! If you listen to what I say, you will all live happily! And if you don't listen... you're being selfish! And I'm gonna kill you!" :—Charlotte Lingling. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Mami Koyama (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Big Mam is a round, obese woman with a chin often hidden by her torso. She has an enormous physique, towering over the 9'1" Brook and able to hold his body in one hand as well as Jimbei, a three-meter tall merman. Even as a five-year old child, Lingling was already massive to the point she was mistaken for a giant, and was as tall as giant children. She has moderately round, orange eyes, prominent eyelashes, and wears thick purple eyeshadow. She has a very wide mouth with full lips sporting red lipstick, large, round teeth, and a long, thick tongue that often sticks out. She also has long, curly, and wild pink hair that falls halfway down her back, as well as a beak-like nose, and plump, round cheeks. She also sports a tattoo on her left shoulder and arm, consisting of a large, standard-shaped red heart framed by thin lines curled at their bottom ends, which all tops a far smaller heart. The Young Past Days When she was five years old, Lingling towered over normal humans and was about the same size as a giant child. She had a much rounder face and had freckles on her cheeks, her hair was kept into two buns on both sides of her head. She wore a polka-dotted dress very similar to the one she currently wears, but with this one reaching her neck and having a bow at the top. At the start of her pirating career, Lingling's hair grew longer and she donned a dark sunhat. At 28 years old, Lingling looked drastically different compared to both her early childhood days and her later years. She was remarkably slimmer and had a visible neck, chin, and jawline, and her features were significantly smaller and more proportionate to her face. Her hair was long, yet considerably less wild than in the present day, and she had a large strand of hair falling to the left side of her face. In Oda's depiction of her at this time, she wore a dark fedora with a polka dot pattern, a bandana, and a dark, polka dotted top with a captain's coat draped over her shoulders. At 48 years old, her neck was considerably larger and more muscular than it was at 28 and she had a much larger, more pronounced jaw. By this time, she had already begun wearing Napoleon and her polka-dotted bandana Pre-Timeskip During her first appearance, Big Mom was shown to often drool large quantities of saliva when talking. When in her regular fits of rage from not having a certain food at her direct disposal or simply when extremely furious her pupils take on a spiral appearance. Post-Timeskip Big Mam wears a large pink bicorne hat bearing a Jolly Roger on the front. She has worn two versions: the first design consisted of a standard skull with crossbones behind it, as well as large flame-like patterns to the sides, whereas the current version, named Napoleon, has two crossed sabers instead of crossbones, possesses smaller lateral flame patterns, and is imbued with a fragment of her soul, causing its skull to change expressions and talk to Big Mam; on its top, the hat is edged with a thick yellow streak, it has a strip snap-fastened to it, and beneath it is a light, polka-dotted bandana fastened around Big Mam's head. Big Mam also dons a pink dress with red polka dots and white ruffles on its neckline and hemline, with a wide, rippling white cape attached to its back that falls to the ground. The outfit is completed with dark blue high heels, one turquoise pearl wristband on either wrist, and golden, jeweled rings on all her fingers. * Hair Color: Wild Pink * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Orange * Age: 66 (debut), 68 (after timeskip) * Birthday: March 26th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality As Carmel noted, Lingling was once a truly kind-hearted person. At five years old, Lingling tried to help people and even animals such as a bear and a wolf. However, her benevolent intentions ended up with dangerously violent results due to her monstrous strength and innocent simplicity, as she slapped a bear for devouring a wolf, accidentally killing it in the process. She also fractured a giant's bones while trying to smack a mosquito on him. Lingling even cried in genuine remorse after she accidentally killed the bear. She would also try to "fix" the appearances of her fellow orphans, which was actually attempting to tear off their racial features, being unable to understand the harm she was inflicting. This has carried over to her current situation, as while her dream of creating a country without discrimination is noble, she's willing to use violence and extortion to force people to follow her commands. Despite her elderly age of 68, Lingling has childish tendencies. After capturing Brook, Lingling playfully patted and caressed the living skeleton and carried Brook with her to sleep at night like a teddy bear and cried hysterically when she thought Brook had died. When Carmel's photo was destroyed and shown to her, Lingling even broke down crying like a baby as she recalls the time when she was a five year old girl, questioning why Carmel left her behind at Elbaph. She refers to herself with "ore" (おれ), a very masculine way of saying "I", instead of using the gender-neutral "watashi" (私) that most other females use. Like many others, Big Mam has a distinct style of laughing: "Mamamama". However, she has also laughed in a normal "Hahahahahaha" style (occasionally with a drawn-out "Haaaaaaaa" at the beginning, and has even combined it with her unique laughter in the form of "Haaaaaahahamamamama". Gluttony "I wonder if we can explain the situation? She is like a monster who would destroy a whole country for sweets! One of the Four Emperors... Big Mam!" :—Minister of the Left on Big Mam. Big Mam is an extremely gluttonous pirate who loves to eat sweets above all else and has all the islands under her external protection pay her with metric tons of whatever kind of confectionery or pastry they can produce. Even as a child, Lingling was easily persuaded to stay on Elbaph after her parents allowed her to eat as much sweets as she wanted. She is obsessed with sweets to the point of destroying entire countries for failing to deliver them. In fact, she loves her sweets so much that her subordinates or her territory holds less importance compared to it. Despite this, she does not lose control when Luffy claimed to have eaten all the candy that Merman Island owed her; instead, she correctly deduced that he was lying in order to protect Merman Island. Big Mam is particularly fond of wedding cakes, as she ordered a gigantic wedding cake to be made simply as a treat to celebrate the acquisition of the technology of the Germa Kingdom after she slaughtered the Vinsmokes and even when sleeping, she would sleep talk about eating wedding cakes. According to Pudding, Big Mam will even get enraged and destroy the whole wedding hall if anyone made a mess of the wedding cake. When the wedding cake was presented during the ceremony, Big Mam greatly expressed gluttonous joy and excitement to the point she salivated. True to Pudding's words, Big Mam went berserk with tremendous fury to the point of killing several chefs in a fit of rage right after Luffy ruined the wedding cake. Eating Disorder In addition, Big Mam throw a tantrum which was dubbed as an "Eating Disorder" (食いわずらい, Kuiwazurai) where she becomes destructively fixated on a "Sweet Theme", and goes on a crazed rampage in search of what she wants to eat. She suffered from this disorder since before she was 5 years old, and was even banished from her home because of it. When she was young, Lingling would use her tremendous strength to wreak havoc all around her, destroying an Elbaph village, killing several Giants including Jorul, a respectable long time warrior. Her disorder can happen at a moment's notice, as seconds after she was presented with her sixth birthday croquembouche, she blindly ate the whole desk along with the surrounding chairs. During adulthood, while in this state, she will kill and destroy everything in her path — including her castle, her subordinates, and even her own children — until she receives the food she wants. When rampaging, her pupils become crazed and swirly. Once her cravings are satiated, she becomes more affable and retains no memory of her actions during her rampage. Big Mom seems to retain a small amount of consciousness in this state, as Perospero managed to convince her to chase after the Straw Hats by lying that they had stolen a spare wedding cake (the "Sweet Theme" at the time). However, the fact that she bought into such a lie so easily shows she lacks rationality. She's also capable of giving out simple orders to homies to aid her in the pursuit of any perceived targets. Perospero noted that due to his mother's out of control and highly unstable anger, she can end up in a state of immense confusion due to excessive anger as shown when Lingling became extremely demented due to her rage at the Straw Hat Pirates for destroying the wedding cake and breaking Carmel's photo. Hedonism Stemming from her love for sweets, Big Mam is extremely fond of having tea parties which she dearly looks forward to from the bottom of her heart as noted by Jimbei. Thus, Big Mam is extremely generous to people who attend her tea parties, joyfully offering a large variety of pastry delicacies and extravagant drinks for them to eat and drink as much as they want and can be murderously enraged if her tea parties are ruined in any way. She is very jolly when in a good mood and enjoys celebrating the fulfillment of her ambitions with song and dance, but her cheerfulness is tempered with horrendous malice and brutality, as for every Tea Party she held, Lingling sends her subordinates to specific places to plunder unique ingredients for her tea party, while also ordering them to massacre as many people as possible while robbing the ingredients, causing numerous people to end up dead or viciously brutalized in the process. Big Mam has a particular penchant for singing malicious songs in a light-hearted and happy tone, as she sang Bloody Party together with her homies and some musicians of the Big Mam Pirates while planning Pudding's wedding. Ambition Inspired by the means if Carmel's words (though she rather misunderstood them), Big Mom also desires to create a nation where all races can happily live together due to wanting a "family" comprised of individuals of all races that she can dine with at eye level with via Caesar Clown's gigantification research. Big Mam is so dedicated to this dream that she is willing to invest massive amounts of money in Caesar's research, even building a working replica of Punk Hazard's laboratory in the event that it was destroyed and offering more financial support after Caesar is brought to her with no results; however, her fixation on this dream rendered her oblivious to how Caesar was simply embezzling money from her for his own indulgences. However, no giants live in Totto Land due to them hating Big Mam, especially after a botched arranged marriage when Lola ran away from giant Prince Loki, and Big Mam briefly became enraged when Vinsmoke Judge mentioned them; she has long-since given up on any attempt to reconcile with them. Her obsession with diversity is not just limited towards her family; she also wishes to collect rare and unique animals for her own pleasure, as explained by her eighth daughter who claims that Big Mam would not be satisfied with just having all the races of the world for herself. Business Savvy When calm and thinking rationally, Big Mom possesses a rather businesslike mindset and strongly believes that a pirate must accept no compromises or delays for something they want. Pappug thinks she is protecting Fishman Island with a business perspective since the deals made with the candy qualify as racketeering, though she prioritizes sweets over money and treasure; she initially refused an alternative payment of treasure when Merman Island's monthly candy tribute could not be met, only accepting out of amusement once Monkey D. Luffy openly stood up to and defied her over the payment. This even extends to her allies and crew; should one of them choose to leave her crew or cut ties with her, Big Mom forces them to give up something precious to them as compensation, uncaring of their reason for leaving to begin with. Similarly, she expects all citizens of Totto Land to sacrifice portions of their lifespan as the price of residing in her country, further illustrating her desire to be compensated for everything she provides. While Big Mom does not take much interest in money and treasures compared to sweets, she does have a strong liking in collecting special treasures that are rare and legendary such as the Tamate Box, as shown when she learned than an intruder broke into her treasure room, her first concern was the Tamate Box. Big Mam has proven herself to be extremely treacherous and cunning, as she is willing to break promises and betray potential allies to get what she wants. While putting up a fake front of desiring an alliance with the Vinsmoke Family, she has no intention of marrying off one of her favorite daughters, Pudding, to create this alliance. Instead, mother and daughter plotted together to lure the other family in to massacre them during the wedding ceremony, in order for Big Mom to acquire the Germa Kingdom's cloning technology, a feat they intend to achieve by having the kingdom parked within their territory, all the while without needing to give Pudding to the Vinsmoke family. Pudding also claimed that Luffy and Nami are not meant to leave Whole Cake Island alive either, thus showing that Big Mom was intent on breaking her promise with Sanji about sparing their lives in exchange for his cooperation with this wedding. Her seeming willingness to let her crew members go in return for something they possess is also a sham, as she actually demands lifespan amounts beyond what a single person is able to give her, resulting in her killing them and also taking the lifespans of the people closest to that person. Should she somehow not be able to get any lifespan, she will throw out the deal altogether and physically attack the person. Selfishness Big Mam is also immensely selfish and obsessed with power; her marriage of Pudding to Sanji is solely for the sake of gaining access to the advanced combat technology of Germa 66, a process which she is willing to repeat with all her children in order to strengthen her own crew. When a marriage is threatened or annulled, Big Mam will become incredibly angry at the people responsible and aim to kill them mercilessly, even if they are her own children; the larger the power she fails to gain, the angrier she will become. This lust for power stems from her desire to overthrow the other Emperors and ultimately become the King of the Pirates. Big Mam has some interest in the Ponecliffs despite being unable to read them, knowing they are the potential key to Raftel. Another sign of her selfishness is that while she conceived Pudding with her Third-eyed father for the sole purpose of using Pudding's third eye to read Ponecliffs in order to reach Raftel, she still insulted Pudding for her third eye, as seen when she disgustingly called it creepy, and ordered her to grow out her bangs to conceal it, while being completely uncaring of her feelings. She also discarded Pound after conceiving twin daughters with him and even allowed him to be killed. She is also willing to completely disregard her children's wishes on Marriage for the sole sake of strengthening her crew. She seems to recognize others by their lineage first and foremost, as she often speaks of others in terms of their relation to their parents and grandparents. She also deceived Sanji into thinking that she would release his friends after he agreed to marry Pudding. Lingling apparently does not like to talk about things that are personal and gets angry when people question her. When Judge pointed out that he did not see any giants in Totto Land, Big Mam briefly gave an angry look before dodging the subject by claiming that he overlooked them. When a first time guest asked her about Mother Carmel, she furiously responded to his inquiry by knocking him out with Conqueror's Haki. Cruelty "There are two things our Mama hates: bitter sweets, and tea-party no-shows. I have seen what happens to people who refuse her invitation out of ignorance. The sight of them breaking down in bitter regret is ohhh so painful to watch! A tea party invitation from Big Mam is tantamount to an absolute summons that cannot be refused! As they say, even the demons of hell dutifully attend our Mama's tea parties!" :—Vito explains why people do not refuse Big Mam's tea party invitations. An extremely ruthless and unstable woman, Big Mam is infamous for destroying countries over slight infractions (though most often when they fail to make their monthly payment of sweets), disregarding any and all reasons for the failure while rationalizing that she despises people unable to keep their promises. Generally, there are two things she dislikes: bitter treats, and invitees not showing up for her tea party. Demonstrating herself to be immensely brutal, she does not forgive those who refuse invitations to her tea parties, and she will kill people precious to the absentee as a "present". She does not accept excuses of any kind, even if it was given in advance, nor if the reason was as important as attending a loved one's funeral. Even after dealing such traumatizing damage to an absentee, she would still send them an invitation to the next tea party and expect them to attend, as Jigra was given one more even after Big Mam killed his father. Due to her reputation for brutal violence, even Caesar, who is dangerously known for his malevolent madness, is extremely terrified of her. Vinsmoke Judge also considered Lingling a madwoman. Even some of her children such as Brulee and Opera are deathly fearful of Lingling as they are aware that their mother is capable of ruthlessly slaughtering her own children should they ever defy her. Big Mom particularly enjoyed killing people by taking away their lifespans, claiming it to be her favorite food. She gleefully killed Zepo in this manner and while she spared Pedro from immediate death, she took away up to 50 years of his entire life away, leaving Pedro a few short years left to live. She also tried to kill Jimbei in a similar manner and was extremely enraged that her powers had no effect on him. Though Sanji participated in the wedding due to the potential threats to those he cared about, Big Mom has no interest of attacking the Baratie and killing the head chef and Sanji's savior, Zeff. When it comes to dealing with enemy pirate crews, Big Mam specifically instructs her children and other subordinates to give her enemies false hope before crushing their spirits as brutally as possible. Big Mam is highly confident in her power and fails to see most crews as even a remote threat due to her and her crew's capabilities. Big Mam's malevolence extends to encouraging violent behavior in her children; when Anana wanted knives to cut up her stuffed animal, Big Mam immediately asked two of her sons to bring knives to her. She also encourages and rewards deceitful behavior in her children, as her daughter Charlotte Pudding claims that Big Mam favors and pampers her due to her ability to lie convincingly. On the occasion that she does uphold her promises and deals, if the other party fails to uphold or goes directly against their part in the agreement, Big Mam will display immense rage and will not hesitate to inflict the worst punishment upon them. Although she has no problem with having her children and subordinates attack her enemies, Big Mam will directly go after anyone who threatens anything extremely important to her, including things like her Ponecliffs and wedding cakes. Should she personally target someone, Big Mam's pride will cause her to get extremely angry if someone prevents her from attacking to the point of pushing the obstacle aside even if it is one of her children. Psychological Crisis "Where did you go, Mother?!" :—The reason for Lingling's breakdown. Big Mom is especially attached to Carmel, and became very heartbroken when the Holy Mother and other orphans of Sheep's House disappeared on her sixth birthday celebration. Adoring Carmel so much that Lingling would place a portrait of her in front of an empty seat during all Tea Parties, if this portrait is damaged in anyway, Lingling would enter a psychological crisis that would leave her fragile, physically and mentally. She would cry so loud at the damage inflicted at the only keepsake she had of Carmel that she became completely unaware of her surroundings, such as when Bege attempted to assassinate her. Unaware of the fact that she was responsible for Carmel's death, Lingling would wallow in devastation at this disappearance during her crisis. Although Lingling's emotional stress at Carmel's disappearance is critical for her, she takes her love of sweets to an equal level, as she entered a state of confusion between her mental breakdown and eating disorder when both Carmel's portrait and wedding cake were destroyed, in which she became completely unresponsive to everything around her. Only when Luffy showed her the damaged portrait did Lingling's mental state tip over to her crying and reminiscence of her foster mother's disappearance. She was so angry at the destruction of the only portrait of Carmel that she swore to never forgive the Straw Hat Pirates for causing it. Relationships Friends/Allies * Big Mam Pirates ** Snack ** Bobbin ** Streusen ** Tamago ** Pekoms ** Homies *** Napoleon *** Zeus *** Prometheus * Mother Carmel * Gerth Family * Charlotte Family ** Pound (husband; disowned) ** Sons *** Charlotte Perospero (1st) *** Charlotte Katakuri (2nd) *** Charlotte Daifuku (3rd) *** Charlotte Oven (4th) *** Charlotte Opera (5th; deceased) *** Charlotte Counter (6th) *** Charlotte Cadenza (7th) *** Charlotte Cabaletta (8th) *** Charlotte Gala (9th) *** Charlotte Cracker (10th) *** Charlotte Moscato (16th; deceased) *** Charlotte Mont-d'Or (19th) *** Charlotte Mascarpone (34th) *** Charlotte Dolce *** Charlotte Dragée *** Charlotte Anglais ** Daughters *** Charlotte Compote (1st) *** Charlotte Brûlée (8th) *** Charlotte Smoothie (14th) *** Charlotte Galette (18th) *** Charlotte Chiffon (22nd) *** Lola (23rd) *** Charlotte Praline (29th) *** Charlotte Pudding (35th) *** Charlotte Joscarpone *** Charlotte Anana ** In-Laws *** Capone Bege *** Aladdin ** Grandchildren *** Capone Pez (grandson) Neutral * Sheep's House Children * Beasts Pirates ** Kaido Rivals Enemies * Vinsmoke Fmily ** Vinsmoke Judge * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy ** Vinsmoke Sanji ** Brook ** Nami * Pedro * Jimbei * Caesar Clown * Kid Pirates ** Eustass Kid * Fallen Monk Pirates ** Urouge * Firetank Pirates * Roger Pirates ** Gol D. Roger * Giants Abilities and Powers As one of the Four Emperors, Big Mam is one of the four most powerful pirates in the world. The Five Elder Stars has stated that she is one of the few people capable of stopping Blackbeard. Even the Straw Hat Pirates recognize that she could crush them quickly and easily if they fought her recklessly. Through her strength as one of the most powerful pirates, Big Mam has managed to amass a very powerful crew, as well as several strong subordinates such as Jimbei, a merman and former Seven Warlords of the Sea, and Capone Bege, one of the members of the Worst Generation. She possesses considerable influence within the Underworld as well, having connections to the Vinsmoke Family, which leads the legendary Germa 66. Those who marry her children automatically become part of her crew. While under Big Mam's protection, Merman Island is protected from pirate attacks, indicating a powerful influence similar to that of the late Whitebeard. She is known to destroy entire countries over sweets and is intimidating enough that even her underlings Pekoms and Tamago, who are powerful in their own right, are afraid of talking to her when she is angered. In fact, almost everyone, including her own children, has been shown to fear her. Ironically, this fear makes Big Mam stronger due to the nature of her Devil Fruit powers. Big Mam's overall influence allows her to gather information about the backgrounds of people she is interested in, with said information being used to issue threats and demands. It is said that even demons would attend her tea parties if they were invited. At the early age of six, Lingling's first known bounty was 50,000,000 Berries, implying that even at this time she was considered a real threat. This bounty later increased to at least 500,000,000 Berries. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Big Mam has immense superhuman physical strength, demonstrated by her ability to climb tall buildings despite her massive size, throw punches with tremendous destructive power, and hurl Prometheus with extreme force using only a single arm. When she was just five years old, she was strong enough to kill a large bear instantly with a single smack, merely intending to scold the animal, as well as break several of a giant's bones by trying to slap a mosquito on their back. When suffering from her cravings, she could destroy a village in Elbaph and take down several armed giants without a single scratch, being described by Jorul as an "evil spirit in the form of a child". She was strong enough to not only break Jorul's sword with her fist when he tried to attack her, but also grab the giant's beard, flip him over her shoulder, and smash him into the ground with enough force to mortally wound him. Carmel believed she had the potential to become an Admiral or Fleet Admiral of the Navy. According to Bege, she can single-handedly wreak havoc on towns and sink battleships without any effort. During a craving-caused rampage of hers in Sweet City, it was estimated that, shortly, she might even bring down her mountain-sized castle itself if no one were to stop her. She was also able to break through the metal door of her castle's treasure room, which even her daughter and Sweet Commander Smoothie could not break through, just by walking into it. Even while sleeping, she could smash the stone floor around her bed by simply tossing and turning, as well as do the same with a slap while half-asleep to merely kill a fly. Big Mam also easily smashed Bege's Big Father fortress form, which has immense defensive power. Later on, Big Mam easily defeated Germa 66 commanders Vinsmoke Judge, Vinsmoke Niji, and Vinsmoke Yonji by herself, the latter two being genetically enhanced superhumans without incurring so much as a scratch on her person. Big Mam also possesses tremendous durability due to her extremely tough skin, being compared by Vinsmoke Sanji and Capone Bege to an iron balloon. She is able to destroy cities, sink ships, and resist cannon and gun fire without gaining a single injury. It is said that no weapon can pierce her skin. However, it loses its toughness completely when she is in a psychological crisis, such as when someone dropped Mother Carmel's photograph that she holds dear to the point that just falling to her knees could cause her to bleed. She easily destroyed Vinsmoke Judge's spear with her teeth when he tried to attack her with it. Big Mam later took a massive thunderbolt from Zeus that was empowered by Nami's Weather Egg, which was powerful enough to create a giant crater in the ground, and emerged completely unfazed by it. This is a tremendous feat, as a regular unenhanced thunderbolt from Zeus had been shown to be powerful enough to knock out Vinsmoke Judge in one hit. Big Mam also possesses the ability to emit a loud shriek when psychologically destabilized. Her scream is powerful enough to destroy nearby buildings, as well as completely incapacitate those around her, causing them to either faint or cover their ears in pain, including individuals as powerful as Luffy or Sweet Commanders Smoothie and Katakuri. Four of the Vinsmoke siblings, who were genetically enhanced to have superhuman fortitude, were also shaken by the sheer pressure of her scream until they were given earplugs. The pressure of the scream along with her Conqueror's Haki was able to cause projectiles to explode before they can reach her, thus providing a form of defense in lieu of her bodily toughness. Devil Fruit :Main article: Soul-Soul Fruit The Soul-Soul Fruit (ソルソルの実, Soru Soru no Mi), a Paramythia-type Devil Fruit that was acquired to Big Mam after the death of its previous owner, Carmel, allows her to manifest the soul of whomever she touches into an ethereal substance. She can grab hold of this substance and extract it from the victim, taking away their lifespan by an amount of her choice and absorbing it into herself. If taken at a sufficient number, it will kill the victim. However, this ability has no effect on anyone who does not fear her as Big Mam was unable to take away Jimbei's lifespan because he showed no fear towards her. She can put harvested souls into non-living things in order to give them life or into animals in order to give them human abilities. Those creatures are named Homies. This makes her power similar to the Shadow-Shadow Fruit. However, unlike the user of the Shadow-Shadow Fruit, she cannot put souls into dead corpses or the body of another human. She can also create incarnations of her own soul that will complete the task of collecting souls. Special Homies With her Devil Fruit powers, Big Mam used fragments of her own soul to create three special Homies that are far more powerful than regular ones: Zeus, a thundercloud she summons with her left hand; Prometheus, a sun she summons with her right hand; and Napoleon, a bicorne she wears on her head. Zeus and Prometheus allow Big Mam to unleash destructive explosions and powerful lightning bolts, and can also combine their powers to manipulate the weather and create massive storms as a manifestation of Big Mam's unstoppable rage. She can also ride Zeus to fly at high speeds. Napoleon can relay information received from other Homies to Big Mam, and it also contains a retractable blade that it can use to both attack on its own and for Big Mam to wield in combat. Applications * Incarnations (化身, Keshin): The Incarnations are large, black, humanoid blobs who collect the Totto Land residents' biannual payment of a month's worth of their lifespan. They are made from pieces of Big Mam's own extremely powerful soul, and are themselves capable of extracting other people's souls, via Soul Pocus. They are intelligent enough to be capable of human speech and understand basic orders. They are voiced by Masaya Takatsuka in the anime. * Homies: The Homies are the result of infusing the collected soul portions into animals and objects, who are subsequently anthropomorphized. The fragments cannot revive dead humans or enter living ones. Also, they are unable to approach something infused with Big Mam's own soul, the incredible presence and power of which only they can sense. Finally, they are weak against the power of the Revive-Revive Fruit. Gallery Techniques * Soul Pocus (ソウル・ポーカス, Souru Pōkasu): Big Mam speaks directly to the human soul's attachment to life, while striking fear into her opponent. She will demand that the person either give her what she desires, or give her their lifespan. If the person fears death for even a moment, Big Mam will be able to take their lifespan in any amount that she chooses; she can even take a person's entire remaining lifespan, instantly killing them. However, if the person is completely fearless when they choose to have their lifespan taken, Big Mam will be unable to do so, nullifying the technique. It was first seen used against Charlotte Moscato, and was later named by Morgans when Big Mam used it on her cooks. The Incarnations are capable of using a lesser version of this technique, where they take a month of every Totto Land citizen's lifespan if they wish to stay in Totto Land. Unlike Big Mam's other usages, the people will have their lifespans removed if they choose to do so; it is unknown if fear plays a role in this. * Heavenly Feuer (ヘブンリーフォイアー, Hebunrī Foiā): Big Mam grabs Prometheus and throws it at her target, creating a large, fiery explosion. It is powerful enough to hurt someone who is using a fire-resistant Raid Suit. It was first used during her rampage in Sweet City, but was only named when used against the Sanji Retrieval Team. Feuer is the German word for "fire". * Raitei (雷霆, Raitei; literally meaning "Thunderbolt"): Big Mam summons Zeus around her left hand and then slams it down on her opponent, striking them with a massive bolt of lightning. It was first used against Vinsmoke Judge, and was powerful enough to knock him out. Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Lingling can utilize and has shown mastery over two types of Haki. Armament Haki :Main article: Armament Haki Big Mam has immense mastery of Armament Haki. By hardening her arm, she could easily block Luffy's Gear Fourth Kong Gun, a tremendous feat as Luffy's Kong Gun is powerful enough to break through powerful Haki based defenses of highly skilled Armament Haki users such as Doflamingo and Cracker. Like Luffy's Gear Fourth, her Armament sports flame marks at its ending. Conqueror's Haki :Main article: Conqueror's Haki Big Mam possesses Conqueror's Haki. She was first seen using it at Sanji and Pudding's wedding to knock a man out for questioning her relationship with Mother Carmel. When her portrait of Carmel was destroyed, a distraught Big Mom unleashed her Haki, which, along with her loud screams, incapacitated several guests. Strength level Fighting Style Swordsmanship Big Mam can wield her bicorne Napoleon's retractable blade as a sword in combat. Using it in combination with her monstrous strength allows her to unleash powerful shockwaves that can cause massive destruction. Techniques * Mighty Sovereignty (威国, Ikoku; literally meaning "Mighty Nation"": Big Mam swings Napoleon with such force that she creates a shockwave that destroys everything in its path, enough to pierce through a large part of Whole Cake Island. The speed and range of this attack is such that King Baum, a noted fast runner, could not completely avoid it in time, losing about a third of his face to the wave. Befitting its description as "Spear of Elbaph" (エルバフの槍, Erubafu no Yari), and as noted by Luffy, it is very similar to Dorry and Broggy's combination attack, "Warrior Sovereignty". Gallery Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Mother Carmel and the Sheep's House Lingling was born to normal human parents, but she was large even as a child. When she was five, unbeknownst to her, she was exiled from her homeland for her uncontrollable behaviors and many casualties she unintentionally caused, and her parents were forced to abandon her on Elbaph in the hopes that she would be taken in by Mother Carmel, lying to her that they would pick her up later. After spending a long time on the shore, Lingling was taken in by Mother Carmel to the Sheep's House, a place where she took care of children of all race or status. During her stay, Lingling was prone to physically hurting her housemates. On one occasion, she tried to help a wolf and a bear get along, but she accidentally killed the bear after it ate the wolf. Despite Lingling's mistakes, Carmel understood and forgave her. On the day before the Winter Solstice festival, Lingling and the Sheep's House children were invited to take part in a feast, and Lingling was instantly attracted to the semla served to her. The festival then began, and all residents of Elbaph had to fast for 12 days in order to partake in the festival at the end. Lingling suffered as she kept craving food, and on the seventh day, she finally snapped and went on a rampage to get semla. Causing destruction throughout the village and taking down multiple giants without receiving a scratch, Lingling's actions were deemed to be heresy by Jorul, who attacked her despite Carmel's pleas. However, Lingling shattered Jorl's sword with her bare hands before grabbing him by the beard and throwing him into the ground, fatally injuring him. The citizens of Elbaph then held her down and fed her semla, satiating her and putting her to sleep. When Lingling awoke, she did not remember her rampage, making the giants even angrier at her. In order to quell the giants' wrath, Carmel took Lingling and all her children to a new Sheep's House on a different island, where things returned to normal. There, they celebrated Lingling's sixth birthday with a tea party and croquembouche. An excited Lingling cried tears of joy and devoured the meal, being unable to see past her tears. When she finished eating (with such ferocity that she unwittingly ate the table and chairs as well), she realized that Carmel and all her housemates disappeared. During this incident, she somehow gained Carmel's Soul-Soul Fruit powers. She then searched for them only to find that she was all alone and broke down in tears. Becoming a Pirate and Mother Immediately after this, Lingling was approached by Streusen, a chef and former pirate that wanted to work with her after witnessing her actions. Lingling discovered her new Devil Fruit powers and decided to make the island they were on into a dream country, where she wanted all races to live in harmony and for her friends to be the same size as her. The island would later go on to become Whole Cake Island. Lingling began engaging in pirating activities as she razed villages for sweets, and not too long after she started, she gained a bounty of 50,000,000 berries. This bounty multiplied by 10 while she was still young as she became more powerful and fearsome. At the age of 26, Lingling gave birth to her first child, starting her family and has since birthed about once a year for 42 years, earning her the epithet of "Big Mam", with some of them being multiple births, eventually having 85 children from various husbands. Big Mam had sought to become King of the Pirates and reach Raftel even before the Great Age of Pirates. Over 24 years ago, Gol D. Roger managed to read Big Mam's Road Ponecliff, allowing him to beat her to Raftel. Intent on becoming the next King of the Pirates, Big Mom placed her hopes on her 35th daughter Charlotte Pudding, who was descended from the Three-Eye Tribe, to awaken her tribe's special ability to help read the Ponecliffs. Eighteen years ago, Big Mam gave birth to decuplets, setting her personal record for the most births at once. At one point, the Prince of Elbaph, Loki proposed to one of Lingling's daughters, Lola. Big Mam saw an opportunity to quell her strained relationship with giants, and so sought to make it a political marriage that would forge an alliance with Elbaph and Totto Land, granting her the means to trounce the other Four Emperors and becoming the King of the Pirates via the famed army of the Giants. However, Lola escaped from the arranged marriage against her mother's will. Big Mam then tried to use Lola's elder twin sister, Chiffon, as a substitute, but that plan failed and her relationship with giants grew worse. Big Mam gave up on trying to befriend the giants thereafter, and decided to focus on creating artificial giants instead. To that end, Big Mam commissioned the rogue Navy scientist Caesar Clown to research Gigantification so she could turn members of her family into giants. Meanwhile, Big Mam's rage towards Lola over running out on the political marriage even extended to Chiffon due to her bearing identical features. Lingling would treat her cruelly time and time again and often banish her from her presence. Five years ago, the Nox Pirates entered her territory, seeking the Road Ponecliff, but her crew crushed them. As a punishment, she had Zepo, a Nox Pirate, spin the Roulette Wheel to determine how he and Pedro would be punished, and it landed on 100 years of lifespan being removed. Big Mam removed Zepo's lifespan, who died instantly since he only had 30 years left to live. She then prepared to take 70 years of Pedro's life, but Pekoms' pleading convinced her to reduce the years lost to 60. Pedro then took out his own left eye to show Big Mam his determination to return to Zou alive. Out of respect for his spirit, Big Mam decided to take 50 years of Pedro's life. Synopsis During the Timeskip After the Battle of Navyford and the death of Whitebeard, Merman Island was once again vulnerable to pirate attacks and to the slave trade. Big Mom decided to protect it in Whitebeard's place, but demanded large amounts of candy as payment, thus leading to the Candy Factory's creation. The Sun Pirates would also ally with her crew for protection due to Jimbei having resigned from his position as Seven Warlords of the Sea. When Snack was defeated by Urouge during his attempt to invade her territory, Big Msm created a storm in a fit of rage. During one of her tea parties, someone unintentionally made Mother Carmel's picture fall from its chair. In response, Big Mom started to emit a shrieking cry that stunned the assembly, and unleashed Conqueror's Haki waves, making the guests collapse one after another. Out of psychological shock, she fell on her knees, scraping them and injuring herself for the first time in a long time. Merman Island Saga Merman Island Arc After the Straw Hat Pirates and the Ryugu Kingdom defeated the New Merman Pirates, Big Mom sent two of her subordinates to collect the monthly candy tribute, unaware that the factory had been destroyed in the fighting. Excited for an upcoming Tea Party at which she anticipated eating the candy from Fishman Island, she asked some unseen individuals if they were also excited, only to subsequently eat them while saying they could continue being excited in her stomach. Afterward, Bobbin returned from destroying an island that had failed to make its monthly candy tribute and reported that everything had gone up in flames. Pleased by this, Big Mom commented that the baked sweets from that country were delicious and that the island must have smelled wonderful as it burned down. Upon learning that Fishman Island might not be able to make their monthly payment, she demanded that a call to be made to the island at once. Pekoms and Tamago were too nervous to answer when the call went through, so Monkey D. Luffy answered it instead. When Luffy claimed that he had eaten all ten tons of the candy meant for her tribute, Big Mom accused him of lying, but Luffy insisted that he spoke the truth and offered her their treasure as compensation. As an offended Big Mam declared she would only accept candy and that she could not eat treasure, Tamago informed her that Eustass Kid had recently sunk two of their ships and the crew was in need of money to cover the damages, which meant they should accept the gold and allow Merman Island two weeks to recover and make new candy. Though she was further insulted by the suggestion due to her belief that pirates should not compromise, Big Mam admitted that she had become interested in Luffy and decided to shift the target of her wrath from Merman Island to Luffy alone. In response, Luffy decided that it was too dangerous to leave Big Mam in charge of Merman Island and declared that he would defeat her when they meet in the New World before announcing his intention to claim Merman Island as his own territory, utterly infuriating Big Mam. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Sometime after Sanji and his group arrived at Zou, Big Mam and Sanji's father arranged a political marriage between Pudding and Sanji in order to unite the bloodlines of the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. Whole Cake Island Arc Battles Canon * Charlotte Lingling vs. Jorul * Big Mam, Zeus, and Prometheus vs. Brook * Big Mam, Charlotte Perospero, and Charlotte Katakuri vs. Capone Bege * Big Mam and Zeus vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Vinsmoke Sanji * Big Mam vs. Luffy * Big Mam and Zeus vs. Vinsmoke Judge * Big Mam vs. Vinsmoke Niji and Yonji (unseen) * Big Mam Pirates vs. Sanji Retrieval Team Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Translation and Dub Issues Anime and Manga Differences See also External links * Charlotte Lingling One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * When Tamago stated that the sweets-loving Big Mam was a female pirate, Sanji imagined her as an attractive redhead. * She shares her name with the real-life pirates Charlotte Badger and Charlotte de Berry, although in their case Charlotte is their given name. * While the Big Mam Pirates, and Totto Land as a whole, seem heavily inspired by fairy tales and fantasy fiction, Big Mam in particular shares traits with several characters from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland novel: ** The Queen of Hearts with their extreme selfishness, their similar appearances (obese, bulbous nose, and a very wide grin), abnormal size, and the way they dress. They both also have the tendency to order the decapitation of others. ** The Hatter with their obsession with tea parties. ** The Duchess with their insane mood swings, oversized head, ugly face, and treating their children, and anyone else they see as subservient to them, in ways convenient only for themselves. * During Big Mam's rampage through Sweet City due to craving croquembouche, she climbed a tower, roared, and waved her other hand in rage, similar to the famous actions of King Kong. * Big Mam shares some similarities with Boa Hancock. ** They are both the only female members of their respective groups (Four Emperors and Seven Warlords of the Sea). ** They are both the only females known to possess Conqueror's Haki. ** They both wield unique living weapons (Zeus/Prometheus/Napoleon and Salome). ** They are also recognized as the rulers of their own country (Queen of Totto Land and Empress of Amazon Lily). ** They were both considered "goods" in the Underworld slave trade. However while Hancock was sold to the World Nobles, Lingling was saved by Carmel's disappearance. ** They both suffer from unique Sicknesses (blinding food craving rages and Love Sickness) ** They both have Devil Fruits that are connected to their target's emotional state (fear and lust) ** They both already had high bounties at just the start of their pirating career. * Lingling was first issued a bounty at the age of six, making her the youngest known individual to ever have a bounty placed on their head. The second youngest is Nico Robin who gained her first bounty as an eight-year-old. ** She is the first Emperor to have had their past bounty revealed. Category:Big Mam Pirates Category:One Piece Universe Characters